In the rain
by EquinoxeGaia
Summary: Je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour faire un résumé, c'est juste une autre fanfic sur Miraculous Ladybug xD


La journée avait été longue, entre la matinée pour le moins sportive, avec Chat Noir contre un akuma et l'après-midi très scientifique, faite de nombreux exercices tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres, Marinette rentra épuisée chez elle, son corps fatigué, son esprit, tout autant. Elle aurait bien aimé se blottir au fond de son lit et commencer sa nuit une fois rentrée, mais il y avait encore ses exercices à faire pour le lendemain et la patrouille dans Paris ce soir, même si de toute évidence, il n'y aurait rien de très intéressant ce soir. Une fois ses devoirs terminés, elle jugea bon de faire une sieste.

Aux alentours de minuit, la jeune brune revêtit son costume de super-héroïne et se faufila sur les toits glissants de Paris. Il pleuvait, mais cela ne gênait pas Ladybug, elle aimait l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cette atmosphère et la pluie lui rappelait Adrien, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu son parapluie, et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. A cette pensée, elle couru joyeusement, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se poser sur un toit et de s'y asseoir. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais elle compris rapidement que c'était Chat Noir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire mutin ornant son visage.

« On peine à trouver le sommeil, chaton ? »

Chat Noir la rejoignait quelques fois quand s'était son jour de patrouille. D'après lui, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Ladybug avait quelques soupçons quant à la vérité de ses dires, mais se cachait bien d'aborder le sujet. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué, il regarda tout autour de lui, avant de se poser à ses côtés.

« Oui...La journée à été chacrément longue... »

« Chat Noir... » Soupira Ladybug, en roulant des yeux.

« Et sinon, qu'es-ce que tu fais toute seule, sous la pluie ? Tu à l'air dans les nuages... »

« Je pensais à ...quelqu'un...Ce temps là, pluvieux et calme, me fais penser à lui... »

« Hummff... » Soupira Chat Noir, un peu vexé.

« Tu va pas faire ton jaloux comme même » Ria Ladybug en décoiffant légèrement Chat Noir.

« J'ai le droit d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui ? » Demanda Chat Noir, néanmoins curieux.

« Il s'appelle Adrien...C'est une personne très gentille, qui se soucie des autres et qui fait toujours en sorte qu'on ne se sente pas mis de côté, il est aussi très ouvert d'esprit... » Commença-t-elle avant de laisser en suspens sa phrase, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

Adrien... Chat Noir savait très bien de qui parlait Ladybug, ainsi, elle l'aimait, lui, mais lorsqu'il était un garçon comme les autres. Il la regarda longuement, lui aussi pensif. Qui se cachait sous le masque de Ladybug, et qui pouvait penser à lui lorsqu'il faisait ce temps là. Il était fatigué par sa journée, et même s'il rêvais de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Morphée, il avait besoin de voir sa Lady, autrement que lorsqu'ils pourchassaient des akumas, il avait besoin d'instant serein, loin de l'agitation du monde. Sa Lady s'était levée et attendait qu'il sorte de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux vers elle, fixant son regard illuminé par la ville Lumière. Il se leva, lui fit une courte révérence et déposa un doux baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Il est temps que je file me coucher, sinon, je vais encore arriver en retard pour les cours demain...Bonne nuit Chat Noir » Dit-elle en souriant avant de s'élancer sur les toits avec son yo-yo en main.

Il la regarda partir et il eu envie de la suivre, mais n'en fit rien. Il était tard, et lui aussi ferait mieux de rejoindre son lit s'il espérait arriver à l'heure demain et être assez en forme pour suivre les cours. Quelque chose le fit néanmoins sourire et le mit de bonne humeur, sa Lady semblait l'aimer, et devait plutôt bien le connaître pour le décrire aussi bien. Il se mit en tête de trouver Ladybug, après tout, elle devait être de son entourage pour l'avoir cerné. Elle n'avait pas l'air hystérique, ni comme une fan quand elle avait parlée de lui, mais seulement ailleurs, comme on parle de son premier amour, ou d'un souvenir heureux.

Marinette arriva à l'heure et Alya se moqua d'elle en touchant son front, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

« Dis-moi, tu es malade ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être en avance » Elle touche le front de Marinette et fait une mine boudeuse exagérée « Mon dieu, tu es brûlante, tu ferait mieux de rentrer chez toi... »

Adrien venait de passer à côté d'elles et il crut les paroles d'Alya, inquiet, il s'approcha de Marinette et lui lança un regard interrogateur, coupant Alya dans sa vanne.

« Ce n'est peu être pas prudent de venir si tu es malade, Marinette... »

Alya et Marinette se regardèrent un instant avant de rire devant un Adrien surpris et un peu perdu. Alya était pliée en deux, tendis que Marinette rougissait à vu d'œil et commençais à manquer d'air par la crisse de rire provoquée. Elle réussi à redevenir sérieuse quelques instants, assez pour expliquer la raison de leur fou rire.

« En fait...Alya me charriait car j'étais en avance...pour..une fois » Réussi-t-elle à dire avant de rire de nouveau.

Adrien la fixa avec un sourire en coin, il la trouva mignonne, à rire ainsi et rit lui aussi. La sonnerie retentit et les trois camarades se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Marinette et Alya évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder pour contenir le fou rire encore présent. Les cours semblèrent se dérouler rapidement. Lorsque l'horloge sonna midi, les filles se précipitèrent dehors pour profiter du soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur. Nino couru pour les rattraper.

« Que diriez-vous de manger un kebab avec nous ? » Dit-il en montrant Adrien d'un signe de tête.

« Quelle bonne idée Nino !» Approuva Alya, non sans un regard amusé vers son amie.

« Pourquoi...pas » Répondit-elle pensivement.

Mangeant joyeusement au soleil, le groupe d'amis riait aux éclats, même si Marinette restait un peu sur la réserve, elle parlait et était d'humeur joueuse. Pendant qu'Alya regardait son téléphone pour montrer la dernière vidéo de son blog, elle en profita pour piquer en douce ses frites et les partager avec les garçons. Une fois la vidéo terminée, Alya voulu reprendre une frite et se rendis compte que sa barquette était au centre de la table et plutôt bien entamée. Nino et Adrien rougirent tandis que Marinette ria et tendit sa propre barquette à son amie.

« Désolé, s'était tentant ! »

Adrien découvrait une autre facette de la personnalité de Marinette, celle d'une jeune fille plus ouverte et moins embarrassée, plus enjouée. Ce comportement si naturel lui rappelait un peu celui de sa Lady, il rougit en y pensant. Heureusement, les filles étaient partie chercher des glaces. Nino le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Tout va bien, mec ? »

« Oui je pensais juste à Ladybug... »

« Tu sais, je sais pas si c'est le mieux à faire de rêvasser d'une fille qu'on ne pourra jamais atteindre, en plus, tu risque de passer à côté d'autre filles qui pourrai mériter ton attention... »

« Où veux tu en venir, Nino ? » Soupçonna Adrien.

« Rien ! Je disais juste qu'il y a peu être une fille qui mériterai ton attention, style, je sais pas moi, Mari ? » Insinua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Quoi ?! »

« Non ?! Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, elle est folle de toi, vois comme elle te regarde, comment elle réagis avec toi et pas avec les autres... »

Justement les filles décidèrent de ce moment pour revenir, Adrien était rouge pivoine et ne savait plus où se placer.

« Vous parliez de quoi tout les deux pour qu'Adrien soit dans cet état là ? » Demanda Alya, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

« Oh de rien de très intéressant... »

« Si tu le dit Nino » Répondis Alya en lui tendant sa glace.

Marinette tendit une glace à Adrien qui semblait totalement ailleurs. Sans que les deux héros ne s'en rendent compte, Alya et Nino avait disparu. Marinette l'interpella et Adrien la fixa sans dégoiser un mots, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Adrien...Ta glace va fondre... » Marinette agita sa main libre sous ses yeux, mais il ne semblait pas réagir « Adrien, tout va bien ? »

Qu'es-ce que Marinette ressemble à Ladybug se dit-il...Ainsi Marinette l'aimait aussi... D'abord Ladybug, puis Marinette. Adrien était totalement perdu. Il reprit pied avec la réalité et fixa Marinette.

« C'est vrai ce qu'à dit Nino ? » Demanda Adrien

« Excuse-moi, je ne te suis pas Adrien...Que t'a dit Nino ? » Elle était totalement perdue, elle se posa sur sa chaise et continua de le fixer.

« Nino m'a dit que...pour toi j'étais plus qu'un simple ami, que tu avais des sentiments pour moi »

Elle en fit tomber sa glace et celle d'Adrien, ses joues rosirent et elle dévia elle aussi le regard. Nino avait osé discuter de ce sujet avec Adrien. Elle fut assaillie de sentiments contradictoires, mais la main d'Adrien sur la sienne la réveilla de son mutisme. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la brunette.

« Marinette...Je suis totalement perdu sentimentalement là, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps... »

Elle le regarda, muette. Il ne la rejetait pas, il lui demandait juste du temps. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin, les larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Elle renifla, le corps tremblant.

« Désolé... »Murmura-t-elle, se sentant un peu honteuse de fondre en larmes sans se contrôler.

« Ne le soit pas... »Dit Adrien, lâchant un petit rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Adrien la raccompagna chez elle, ses parents lui proposèrent de rester dîner mais il déclina l'invitation, il fit un dernier sourire à Marinette avant de partir. Il trouva un endroit désert et devint Chat Noir. Il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air, cette journée l'avait complément perdu. Il ne savait plus, il n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments. Marinette n'était qu'une simple amie avant que Nino ne révèle se qu'elle lui cachait, il avait été surpris et troublé, agréablement d'ailleurs. Ladybug l'aimait mais refusait la révélation de leurs identités. Cette révélation l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il sauta de toit en toit, sans but, juste pour épuiser son corps afin que son esprit le laisse tranquille. Il regarda le soleil se coucher sur la capitale française, silencieux face à un horizon paisible.


End file.
